


Na raty

by Likho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, John is a Bit Not Good, Not A Fix-It, Season 4 feels, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Suicide, no happy ending, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likho/pseuds/Likho
Summary: Sherlock umiera. John patrzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hejoo ~(^-^)~  
> Mój standard: krótko i dziwnie. Tyci oneshot (jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać) sprowokowany nadmiarem uczuć związanych z sezonem czwartym.  
> Enjoy

Sherlock przyłożył do skroni pistolet, obok jego ucha rozległ się cichy klik bezpiecznika. Zabrzmiał słodko, ostro i bezlitośnie, jak wyrok, którego nie da się już odwołać.

Blada dłoń o smukłych palcach artysty, wcześniej drżąca i niepewna, nabrała stabilności. Palec wskazujący powędrował na spust.

Oczy, aktualnie barwy burzliwego morza (a przecież barwa ta zmieniała się tak często: potrafiła błyszczeć niczym poranne niebo w pierwszych promieniach słońca, potrafiła stać się chłodna jak lód) zatrzymały się na innych, błękitnych, które zazwyczaj kryły w sobie niesamowitą ilość ciepła. Dziś Sherlock nie potrafił dojrzeć w nich nic.

Młodszy Holmes poświęcił dłuższą chwilę, by przyjrzeć się zmarszczkom na poczciwej twarzy doktora, delikatnie zarysowanym sińcom pod jego oczami, piaskowym włosom, które oprószyły się z lekka siwizną. Usta detektywa wykrzywił nieśmiały, słodko-kwaśny uśmiech, gdy John niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

Detektyw wziął ostatni głęboki wdech, po czym pociągnął za spust. Nie było nikogo, kto by zaprotestował.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Och_ , no dobrze, cała sytuacja nie wyglądała do końca tak. Po prostu w ten sposób Sherlock zarysował ją w swoim Pałacu Pamięci i trzeba przyznać, że metafora była jak najbardziej trafna.

Bo w końcu to, co robił było samobójstwem. Tyle że na dłuższą metę, na raty.

Sherlock pociągnął za spust, a choć pocisk miał dosięgnąć go w przeciągu tygodni, nie sekund, mechanizm pozostał ten sam. John stał obok, a jego milczenie było dla detektywa niemym przyzwoleniem, owym ledwo zauważalnym skinieniem głowy.

Watson miał świadomość, że Sherlock bierze, jednak z jego ust ani razu nie padło słowo „przestań”. To wystarczyło: niewypowiedziana odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie.

Tak właśnie pękł ostatni sznurek, który trzymał Sherlocka przy ziemi. I cóż, jak to bywa z raz wystrzelonym pociskiem, nie da się już go zatrzymać. Ale Sherlock miał tyle czasu…zdążył się jeszcze obrócić.

Kula zamiast w skroń, trafiła go w serce. Umarł - to chyba dowód, że jeszcze jakieś miał.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakikolwiek feedback będzie bardzo mile widziany. Proszę? ^^'


End file.
